


Keep Quiet

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Blood, Gags, Other, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Restraints, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p> "They told me 'Keep quiet.'"</p>
<p>So I came up with a kind of angsty thing where Edgeworth had been kidnapped and Phoenix manages to find him, but he's shocked at the state that he finds him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

It had been a rather uneventful day for Phoenix Wright.  With no cases pending, he had kept himself occupied at his office by surfing random websites on the internet and occasionally cleaning his bathroom.  Throughout the day, he kept hoping that someone would knock on his door in order to request his services.

 

No one came by in need of a defense attorney, but eventually there was a knock on the door.

 

Phoenix hurried to the door to answer it, but was puzzled when he discovered that no one was there.  His eyes drifted downwards to the floor, and he saw that a plain, unmarked envelope had been carefully placed there.  He looked around the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person who had left it, but there was no sign of a single soul.  Shrugging his shoulders, Phoenix bent down to pick up the letter-sized envelope and retreated back into his office, closing the door behind him.

 

Leaning back against the wooden door, the defense attorney opened the envelope hastily, sliding his finger underneath the flap.  He pulled out the single piece of paper inside and started reading it.  Suddenly, the expression on his face turned from confused to shocked, his blue eyes now wide open with concern.  His eyes wildly darted from side to side as he read the letter over and over again.  Panic started to set into his mind, and his hands holding the letter were now shaking.

 

_If you want to see your precious "Demon Prosecutor" alive again, you'd better hurry over to the abandoned factory off of Route 9.  He's not going to last very long._

 

Phoenix quickly made his way over to the phone on his desk, and fumbling with the buttons on the handset, quickly dialed a number.

 

"Hello, Detective Gumshoe?"  Phoenix said shakily.  "Have you seen Edgeworth lately?"

 

There was a pause as he listened to the detective's answer.  Then the brunet covered his eyes in anguish.

 

"Well, I think I know where he is."  A sob threatened to escape his throat.  "Can you come pick me up right now?  I'll explain more once you get here."  Phoenix hung up the phone and stared out the window in disbelief, his lip quivering in fear and uncertainty.

 

Gumshoe arrived not long after their phone conversation, in just as a panicked state as Phoenix was.  The defense attorney showed the letter to the detective, and unfortunately he didn't know where the building was located.  But, after taking a few moments to calm each other down and then do some quick research on the internet, the two men finally piled into Gumshoe's beat up vehicle, and headed to the outskirts of the city.  Phoenix hoped and prayed that they weren't too late.

 

After about a half-hour drive that felt like an eternity to the two men, they finally came upon a run-down, desolate factory building off to the side of the highway.  Gumshoe quickly pulled into the parking lot in front of the abandoned structure, and the two men all but leapt out of the car as soon as it came to a stop.  Phoenix started to jog towards the entrance of the building.  _Edgeworth, I've got to save Edgeworth!_

 

"Hold it, pal!"

 

Phoenix quickly stopped at hearing the detective's voice and turned around to see Gumshoe loading his pistol that he had retrieved from his holster.

 

"We don't know what's in there, so we can't be too careful you know," the detective said as he closed the gun chamber with a click. 

 

Phoenix nodded.  "Is there anything I can do?"

 

Gumshoe dug a flashlight out of a deep pocket in his trench coat and handed it to the defense attorney.  "It'd help if you lit the way for us."

 

Phoenix took the flashlight and switched it on.  "Shall we go then?"

 

The detective nodded as he started to head towards the door.  "I just hope Mr. Edgeworth is all right."

 

After the two men had entered the building, they made their way through several dark hallways and checked many rooms on the way.  All of them were empty so far, with no signs of anyone having been in them.  Fortunately, they hadn't run across anyone who may be a threat to their lives.  Not yet anyway.

 

Eventually, they came upon a large room that had machinery in it.  The two men started to investigate, when out of the corner of his eye, Phoenix saw something move.  He quickly swung the flashlight in order to illuminate the area, and what he saw caused him to almost swallow his tongue in surprise and shock.

 

Miles Edgeworth was slumped over in a chair, wearing only a pair of boxers and his white dress shirt, which was torn open and stained with blood.  His hands appeared to be cuffed to the back of the chair, as well as his feet bound to the chair legs with some rope.  His white cravat was tied around his mouth in a makeshift gag.

 

"Edgeworth!"  Phoenix cried out in relief as he ran over towards the bound man.  _Thank goodness, he's alive!_   He stopped in his tracks as soon as he got a better look at the other man.  Upon closer examination, Phoenix could see several dark red welts upon the prosecutor's pale skin, as well as a questionable white substance which had dried in Edgeworth's silver hair.  His wrists had large, blue bruises around them, presumably from Edgeworth's struggle to get free.  The prosecutor's normally strong, determined steel-grey eyes now looked dull and defeated.

 

Phoenix quickly untied the cravat that was silencing the prosecutor, which was now damp with Edgeworth's saliva.  Tears welled up in his eyes, as he kneeled down and asked quietly, "Who did this to you?"

 

Edgeworth hardly moved as he spoke, barely in the realm of consciousness.  "The case that I've been working on... They told me 'Keep quiet.'"  He looked up at Phoenix, his vision blurring.  "You know that I can't keep quiet, Wright."  A small smile made its way across his cracked, dry lips before he passed out.

 

The defense attorney nearly panicked until he realized that Edgeworth was still breathing.  _Phew, he's just unconscious._   Phoenix wrapped his arms around Edgeworth, surprised at how cold the other man was, and murmured into his silver locks, "I swear, I'll find who did this to you.  And they're going to pay dearly."  A tear rolled down his cheek as he took off his blue blazer and cloaked it over the prosecutor’s chilly body.

 

Phoenix then alerted the detective that their search was finally over.


End file.
